New pet
by LaynaFeynreique
Summary: Everyone knows cats and dogs could never live in a house not peaceful of course. Well, getting a new pet is hard just because of that. It's up to Denzel to solve the problem. OneShot CloTi


**Disclaimer: I do not own ff or the characters**

**New Pet**

"Cat."

"Dog"

"Cat!"

"I said dog!"

Tifa and Cloud glared in each other's faces while Denzel and Marlene sighed. The sound of animals in the pet shop was not loud enough compare to the two couple's queering.

"It's my bar so I say cat!" bellowed Tifa.

"It's my money so I say a dog."

Then, something chirped. They both stopped and turn towards a yellow chocobo in Denzel's hands. "What do you guys think?"

Tifa and Cloud switch glances.

_"What's wrong?" asked the five-year-old Cloud._

_Tifa sighed. She put her feet up and hugged it. She gave him a glance with her half open eyes. "I'm bored." _

_"Yeah, me too." He said, sitting next to her._

_"What about your friends?"Cloud asked a few minutes later._

_"__They're not my friends anymore." _

_"__Ohh__."__ Cloud said, remembering the accident in Mount. __Nibel_

_"Stop it Cloud." She said as she felt his spikes brushed her neck._

_"I didn't do anything." He said, turning around. "Hey," Cloud exclaimed._

_Cloud held out something in his small hands. Tifa smiled widely. "It's a golden chicobo!" _

_The chicobo hopped on Cloud's head. Tifa giggled. "What?" he asked._

_"The fur on his head stood up like your hair!" she said._

The three of them laughed as the chicobo hopped on Cloud's head. "Look Cloud," said Marlene, "It's even the same color as you hair!"

"Yeah, I could barely spot the little bird." Said Tifa.

* * *

Tifa walked into Cloud's room that mornings to find him still sound asleep. She was about to wake him up when Cloud's hair twitched.

"EEK!" Tifa shrieked.

Cloud jumped as if he was shot with Reno's electric rod.

"Wuzzgoinon" he said in dazed state then found Tifa on the floor, eyes staring at his hair. "If you want to wake me up, just-"

""You-your"

Chirp.

Cloud's eyes went skywards to find him starring directly into two large blue orbs. Cloud picked up the little bird, holding into his hands.

Tifa sighed in relief. "It was just Biko."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her. "A woman who has the knowledge of Martial arts is afraid of one chirping chicobo?"

A slight shade of pink patched on her cheeks as Cloud cackled.

* * *

It has been a week since he last sees the Seventh Heaven, only to deliver a large parcel. The client gave him the wrong address. When he corrected it, turns out that the real address was the total opposite way. That was the first and last client to call him on his cell phone.

He opened the door just to found Tifa standing directly in front of his face.

"Cloud, we have a problem."

Cloud stared at her in confusion. Just then, a large bird stomped across the room behind Tifa, with two kids chasing over it. Tifa just stared with her arms crossed.

The chocobo farm was still the same. Chocobos in multicolor scattered around the farm. Cloud leads Biko towards the chocobo boy and return towards Tifa, Denzel and Marlene. "He said he would gladly to take him in." said Cloud.

"So… home?" asked Tifa.

"No" exclaimed Denzel and Marlene together.

"We want to ride the chocobos." Wailed Marlene.

"Please?" beg Denzel.

Both of them gave their best pout they can but on. Tifa glanced towards Cloud who shrugged.

The drover gave Marlene and Denzel two medium seized chocobos. Marlene's chocobo was in pink while Denzel's chocobo in blue. Cloud rose Biko and Tifa got a black one.

Tifa rode beside Cloud, both of them stiffed laughs as they watched the children rode their chocobos; Marlene's chocobo speed in panicked as Denzel rode his, chasing Marlene. They both stopped as a large chocobo stammered in front of them, both face paled and the chocobo they rode beaks fell open.

"I wonder what happened to that chicobo we found." Tifa asked Cloud.

"Probably the one that 'scolded' Marlene and Denzel" he joked and they laughed.

Then, the chocobos they rode leans towards each other, giving slow squaks.

"Hey," TIfa said, watching the two animals. "Looks like it's love at first sight." Said Tifa.

She looked up at Cloud to stared into his eyes. He smiled at her.

Turns out the Chocobo TIfa was riding was the chicobo they found when they were children.

--

Okay, the last sentences didn't sound catchy. What can I do… I'm just a girl XD.

I know I'm working on Lacrymosa In Silence but I just couldn't help it. Okay.

Jaa ne!


End file.
